


Thanks for Helping

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [13]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is appreciate of Mark's help, especially when it comes to getting information on Billy's condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Helping

**Author's Note:**

> Had to throw in a Jurassic Park III ficlet. It's required by my laws of fanfic or something. Finally caught up and hopefully won't fall behind again.

Alan sits in the hospital waiting room as the doctors work on Billy. They've been at it for hours, but he's still not stable enough to move from Costa Rica to the United State. He's hoping that sooner rather than later they'll be able to go back to the States. The Kirby's are sat down the hall, talking in hushed tones between the three of them. Alan sighs and gets to his feet and starts pacing between the Kirby's and his former seat. He stops when he sees three familiar people walk into the waiting room. "Ellie. Mark." He looks at the third person and moves closer. "Ian. Thank you all for coming. But..."

"We're here to support you," Ellie says, moving closer and hugging him. "You idiot. You should've told me you were in love with your assistant. Here I was worried you'd end up alone."

"Still might," Alan mutters against her shoulder. He pulls back, eyes dry as he glances at Ian. "You're here."

"You need friends right now. I think I'm supposed to qualify for that distinction."

"After what we survived together?" Alan nods, smiling slightly. He turns to Mark and shakes his hand. "Thank you. You didn't have to help."

"I know all about you and Jurassic Park, Alan. I had to help. I _had_ to." Mark smiles a little sadly. "How's your friend?"

"I don't know. The last time they came out to talk to us, they said he wasn't stable enough to do surgery, so they were trying to close up some of the wounds. There's a few they have to do surgery on because those damn dinosaurs ripped his insides apart." Alan clenches his jaw. "I just want to know how he is."

Mark nods and moves off. It's a short wait before he's back and he's smiling. "They've done two surgeries and have one left. He might lose his spleen. They have to assess how much damage has been done. But the outlook is good and they have some of the best surgeons in the world at this hospital. They have to give him a couple of hours of rest before they go in for another surgery, so you can go talk to him. If you want. No guarantee he'll be aware enough, but..."

Alan nods and heads for the nurse who's waiting. He'll have to do something special to thank Mark for this. He definitely needs to see Billy and at least talk to him before he has his final surgery. He has to tell him how he feels, regardless of whether Billy feels the same or not. He can't let Billy continue to think that he hates him. He can't leave that hanging between them.


End file.
